Square hole racks are commonly used in industry, including for server storage, audio and visual equipment storage, electronic equipment storage, and other applications. Square hole racks often utilize cage nuts which engage the holes and provide support for shelves or equipment. The installation of cage nuts can be challenging, and can require through-hole engagement of an edge of the cage nut, a degree of force at an awkward angle to compress the spring steel of the cage nut, and disengagement from the cage nut after positioning the cage nut in the square hole rack. Excessive compression of the cage nut can deform or damage the cage nut. Release of a cage nut while compressed but before full engagement with the square hole rack can result in damage to equipment or the cage nut, injury to the operator, loss of the cage nut, and/or operator frustration. Many currently known devices and techniques to install cage nuts suffer from various drawbacks, particularly where installation time is limited, conditions where limited space is available within the square hole rack (e.g. devices are already installed immediately above or below the target installation position), and/or in high volume installations. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.